Nightmares and Advice
by Texa52
Summary: Takes place between Volume one and two, Jaune x Blake one-shot


**Firstly, I'm new here to writing fan-fiction, I've read a lot great stories, so I've decided to write my own, and this is a Jaune x Blake One-shot. It takes place between volume one and Volume two. Secondly, one of the things that inspired me to write this is the relationship between Miles Luna and Arryn Zech the respective voice actors of their characters, and the multiple Jaune x Blake fan-fics that exist.**

 **P.S Jaune X Blake needs to happen more, at least let them interact more**

 **P.P.S Another reason that inspired me to write was the passing of a dear family member to all of us, Mr. Monty Oum rest in peace, you'll need it.**

* * *

The night was peaceful to many, but to Blake Belladonna it was a night filled with nightmares, one week had passed since the battle at the docks and the events that transpired.

 _There she was again, surrounded by the White Fang_

 _"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?"_

 _"Oh kid, didn't you get the memo?"_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"The White Fang and I are going on a joined business venture together."_

 _"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation."_

 _"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation."_

Surrounded by multiple bullheads once again, an explosion beneath her feet waking her up once again in her dormitory. Deciding to get a breath of fresh air she walked out of her dorm and into the hallway, calm yourself Belladonna she thought to herself, you're a huntress-in-training for crying out loud. But it couldn't stop her shaking a bit, the dark lines beneath her eyes were beginning to appear as well.

"Blake?" asked a voice

Turning around she saw the leader of team JNPR (Juniper), Jaune Arc staring at her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked again

"Umm….yes." she answered while trying to regain her calm

"You sure? You were shaking a bit back there and black lines are starting to form under your eyes, have you been losing sleep? You know you do need your rest."

"I said I was fine." Snapped Blake.

Slightly frightened at her own sudden outburst "sorry" apologized Blake as she began to walk away.

"Okay…" Said Jaune backing off. As he began to walk away he felt a pang of regret by not helping a friend in need. The thoughts of regret were immediately replaced with ideas on how to turn this situation around. Running over he scooped Blake up Bridal style.

"Jaune, what are you doing?" squirmed Blake

"You'll see." He replied.

"Put me down."

"Never" he replied with a childish grin

The resident ninja of team RWBY (Ruby) would normally be able to escape the grasp of anyone easily, however due to her lack of sleep, she could only wriggle around. "When did Jaune get so strong" she wondered. Looking up she saw her savior/captor she could only blush a healthy red bush at the sight of her knight in shining armor carrying her, similar to the scenes in her romance novels.

"And we're here" said Jaune putting her down finally, in front of a red brick wall.

"And where exactly are we?" asked Blake

"You'll see" Said Jaune pushing a brick in, revealing a couch with a bar and a cupboard with multiple assortments of snacks and drinks.

"What is this place?"

"This place belonged to my father when he attended Beacon, he told me that this is where he won mom over, so this place does hold some sentimental value to me, it's like my secret hide out."

"Look Jaune, thanks for showing me this place but I really..."

"Coffee or tea?" asked Jaune as he walked over to the bar

"Look Blake you're not alright, I may not know you that well but I sure as hell won't be letting you go without a drink, so coffee or tea?"

Seeing that there was no way out of her situation, she might as well accept a drink from him, it couldn't hurt right?

"Alright one drink, tea please." Said Blake hesitantly as she sat down on the couch

* * *

"Wow I didn't know that you could make something so…" said Blake

"Horrible? Tasteless? Disgusting?" asked Jaune from the bar

"I was going to say fresh"

"Oh…. Well my mother would often teach me how to cook, sew and knitting, things like that."

Silence filled the air again until Jaune decided to break it again.

"So what's up with you…."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Look Blake I may not be as good as friends with you, however I am here to help you if you need me." Said Jaune with a warm smile, causing Blake to blush again.

Sighing, Blake realized that she may have been a little selfish after all Jaune was friendly enough to show her nothing but kindness for the entire night, surely it couldn't hurt to open up to him right?

"Well, I've been having nightmares, and I'm afraid" She began

"About what?"

"That night at the docks I saw the enemies of Vale first-hand and I've seen what they are capable of, the thing that scares me is that they are so…."

"Powerful"

"Yes! And I'm afraid that I won't be ready to face whatever comes at us."

"Blake, I'm going to be completely honest with you, I'm not the strongest fighter out of all of us, but I know that whatever may happen to us we can face it and win."

"This isn't a fairy tale Jaune, not every story has a happy ending." Snapped Blake

"I know that" said Jaune with his voice slightly raised scaring Blake slightly

"But" he continued "Worrying about the future won't help, no matter what we have to face, we will be ready, a wise man once said 'no matter how bad they seem, they can't be any better, and they can't be any worse, because that's the way things are, so we can only get ready and hope for the best.'"

Silence swept the room once again.

"Sorry, about carrying you here like that" apologized Jaune

"Oh, just give me a warning next time if you plan on doing something like that again…." Said Blake with her face all red.

"Hehehe… look it's getting late maybe we should head back to our dorms" Jaune said sheepishly

"I think we should, thanks for the Tea and the talk."

"You're welcome."

Walking after a while, Blake realized that she was missing something on the walk back, looking to her left.

"Jaune could you carry me back like you did before?" She asked shyly

"Um…okay" replied Jaune nervously, cautiously carrying her up

The rest of the journey was uneventful, however if Jaune looked closely at Blake, he would have notice her closer to his chest than ever before and with a healthy red blush on her cheeks.

Arriving back at their dorms she was gently put down by her knight.

* * *

"Umm…goodnight Blake"

"Thanks again for everything tonight."

The idiotic blond could only grin at the thanks.

Walking up to him, she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight" said Blake entering her dorm

~Fin~

 **A/N: Please drop down a fav or a review**


End file.
